The present invention relates to semiconductor manufacturing, and more particularly, to systems and methods of optical measurement implemented in a semiconductor manufacturing environment.
With the use of multilayer thin films and increasing complexity of device fabrication, spectroscopic ellipsometry (SE) has emerged as the technique of choice for monitoring thin-film processes through different stages of integrated circuit (IC) device fabrication. SE monitors and characterizes fabrication processes by measuring the optical properties of materials through the analysis of reflected, polarized light.
Recently, anisotropic materials, such as amorphous carbon, have been widely used in IC fabrication. Conventional spectroscopic ellipsometry, however, cannot correctly characterize amorphous carbon film.
Hence, systems and methods that address problems arising from the existing technology are desirable.